Nein En
by Poetic Blaq
Summary: **Rated for Language and content** Warning: SLASH- In this case, Tyson and Max became playboys of the BladeBreakers... Kai's gone soft? Rei's got a brother? *R&R**Ch. 6 up*
1. Unpleasent Confrontations

Nein En  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own anything. Third fic; other two aren't doing at all good. I guess. 'One Microphone' and 'A Deadly Secret'. Please read and review.  
  
Yeah.  
  
Summary: Tyson and Max are playboys. How is Rei in America if he went back to China? He got a haircut?! What'll happen when the dynamic duo plucks the cold-hearted captain's last nerve? Wait, Kai's gay?! And whose this raven haired dude?  
Rei: I'm not in this story?  
  
Me: Nein. heh, see? -Points in random direction- It's de title of dis story.  
  
Tyson: -snickers and chucks peanuts everywhere-  
  
Max: Er, the author or Gailin if you prefer, doesn't own anything and. yeah.-looks over at Tyson and makes out with him-  
  
Rei: Augh! It burns! -Shields his eyes- I'm glad I'm not in dis story!  
  
Kai: .o_o.-takes pictures, using up five rolls of film- That's it baby, give me more!  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Kai: o__o;;..  
~~~  
  
Floor 6, in Room 34, muffled moans erupted. A slate haired boy striding down the long hall, dragging his feet across the red carpet, grumbled to himself, 'It better not be who I think it is.'  
  
As Kai got closer, the moans grew, following a 'splurshing' noise. He cringed at this; slender digits hovering slowly to the knob of the door marked 'Room 34'. Holding his breath, Kai's hand twists the knob with a squeak and pushed inward; looking first to two beds that sat adjacent to one another by the left wall. "Oh. My. God!" The door slammed, leaving two stunned boys and a sweating Kai.  
  
With a gulp, Kai wipes the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, ".Not what I wanted to see this morning." Taking in deep breaths, he ignored the girls gathered at the end of the hall, whispering and pointing and making comments about him.  
  
"He's such a hottie."  
  
"Nice ass too."  
  
"I'm gonna marry him some day."  
  
"Cute and hot and cute and hot."  
  
Swinging his head to the right, Kai growls in a threatening tone, "Beat it!" Girls of all ages quickly scattered away in high-pitched giggles. Another growl and Kai turns to the door, which held raging hormones on the opposite side. With the door open, the blue haired boy strides in casually; avoiding the scene that played before him on the two beds.  
  
"Kai!" A familiar voice called.  
  
"It's the sexy blue!" The other voice replied.  
  
"I thought I was sexy!"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at this, still slightly nervous at what he was going to see if he turned around, and moved stiffly into the bathroom. At least it'll be quiet in there for now. 'I'll be alone at the least.'  
  
"You are, but so's he." Max winked playfully, descending from the bed; one hand covered in a clear sticky fluid and the other holding some trashy magazine.  
  
"'Course he is; he's a big boy." Tyson did the same, sliding his busy hand from the confines of his jeans and sighed heavily; falling tiredly onto creamy (color) sheets. Holding up his own trashy mag, Tyson snickers slightly, "Ever wonder what Kai would say if he saw one of these."  
  
"Probably say.'My god! You're such a pervert!'" Max exclaimed, laughing slightly.  
  
"Hey Tyson, Max. I just upda-. TYSON, MAX!" Another voice called out before making gagging noises.  
  
The two dumbfounded teens turned to the one, who called and snickers again, "Or Kenny." The blonde added in.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell you doing?! Clean up your. Mess!" With that, Kenny stalked back into his bedroom, wondering how to unscar his eyes from the sight he had just seen.  
  
They both shrugged and Max tossed his mag aside, leaping onto the bluenette with a playful smirk. Tyson did the same, his arms immediately going around the blonde's neck. The two didn't waste time into having some fun.  
  
~~~  
  
There you have it. My first chappy. Yeah, dis sucks. Prolly not gunna have lots of reviews. again.frmf x,,,,x -chews metal-  
  
Rei: .I'm still not in de story.  
  
Tyson: Quit whining! -still making out with Max-  
  
Max: -groans and stuff-  
  
Kai: -still taking pictures and used up probably more than 32 rolls of film-  
  
Johnny: -out of nowhere- When do I get to make out with someone?!  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Me: When Robert gets here. -snickers-  
  
-cricket chirps-  
  
.Please R&R!!! 


	2. Unexpected

Me: .Hmm.o_O I'm baaaaack.  
  
-Cricket chirp-  
  
Me: .  
  
Max:.. Pssst! -out of nowhere-  
  
Tyson: Yeah! Pssst! -Behind stage-  
  
Me: -blink- Dammit, where the hell are you?! You gotta story to do!  
  
Rei: I'm still not in de story! -Behind stage also, pouting-  
  
Me: __ Ger.  
  
Tyson: Yeah, uh. I dunno.  
  
Kai: Idiot.  
  
Max: He's not no idiot. -Pets Tyson all loving like-  
  
Kai: o.o  
  
Tyson: -purrs all kitty like-  
  
Rei: o___O;;  
  
Me: .  
  
Max: But yer still sexy Kai. -Winks-  
  
Everyone: O___o..  
  
Kai: .Here's the story.  
  
~~~  
  
Cool droplets burned across tan muscles, Kai sighed out heavily. Slate hair matted against his head, he brushed them away frowning some. With his back against the shower head, Kai stood there for a while in silence; letting the water wash away his pain and troubled thoughts.  
  
Voices. Faint murmuring in the other room and snickering. Kai growled at this. His shower would have to wait, he thought. The knob squeaked as he turned off the water, the water gurgling and drizzling before fully shutting off. The voices now louder, laughing again.  
  
The slate haired teen felt anger boiling in him. Were they talking about him behind his back? This was something he could not tolerate. Kai listened, now out of the shower, a towel in hand drying his hair. His head turned, leaning against the door.  
  
Silence.  
  
A whisper follows more snickers.  
  
".You know what Kai would say if he saw one of these." called the muffled voice.  
  
".Probably.My God!... you pervert!."  
  
More laughs.  
  
Kai gritted his teeth, scowling at the thought; but continued listening through the closed door.  
  
A grunt, and more voices. "Yeah, he's too much of a pussy to read these."  
  
"But he's a 'big boy' you said."  
  
Loud laughter.  
  
Now he couldn't take it anymore. Kai rushed out of the bathroom with a scowl on his face, filled with anger and also forgetting something important in the process. From coming out of the shower, he had a towel indeed. for his hair, but missing another.  
  
"You talkin' behind my back?! Think I'm a pussy, YOU think I'M a pussy?! I oughta!-" His voice filled with rage, though drowned out with even more laughter. Kai's face flushed, brows knitted together in deep anger.  
  
"Hah, wow Kai! You sure ARE a big boy!" The blonde boy whistled out, doing some obscene movements with his hips.  
  
Kai felt his anger boil over the top, having no idea what Max was talking about; feeling his eyebrow twitch at what the boy was doing.  
  
"Yeah, whoa Kai! I didn't think that big!" Tyson called out, holding his sides to suppress his laughter, failing miserably.  
  
That's when Kai realized it had been more draft than usual, his face paling more than usual. His head lowers slightly to his 'lower area', eyes widening before snapping at the two with full rage, "BASTARDS!" And thundered into the bathroom with so much anger there were no words to describe it.  
  
Tyson and Max could only stare at the door that shut in their faces before looking to each other, shrugging idly. "Damn." They both said in unison before they noticed Kenny standing at the doorway of his room with a blank look.  
  
"What was that. all about?"  
  
The two shrugged again. "Nothing."  
  
"Oh.kay."  
  
***  
  
"Grr, bastards." Kai mumbled, fumbling through the pile of clothes and pulling them on. "Jesus." He continued on cursing to himself, suddenly realizing how silent the room had gotten. A satisfied smirk crept onto his lips, 'Finally, silence.'  
  
Having fully dressed in a baggy sleeveless blue top and faded black jeans with his traditional shark fin markings and white scarf; Kai exits to see a sight he normally would not see.  
  
With tilted brows, he strides forward, arms crossed in the usual manner, growing from his habit of wearing arm guards to black fingerless gloves. The leader turns to Kenny who appeared solemn at first.  
  
"Ahem." The sharp tone belonging to their cold leader snapped Kenny out of his trance. With a shake of his head, Kenny looks to Kai first before turning to the two 'playboys', "Oh yeah! Anywise, I updated your beyblades so you guys shouldn't have that big of a problem to the Nein En Tournament coming up."  
  
And two beyblades were tossed to their owners. Tyson shrugged some and Max strutted forward towards the window of their hotel room, "It's such a nice day out. Let's take a walk or something!" His voice cried out, filled with joy.  
  
'Way to change the subject Max ol' boy!' Tyson bounced up from the edge of the bed, punching a fist in the air, "Oh, yeah! Let's go!" And immediately headed to the door, but falling back after Kai had caught him by the collar.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "Don't go flirting with all the guys, alright?" Tyson rolled his eyes also, raising from the ground and tugging back his collar, "Of course I won't, 'Sexy Blue'. He flicked a wink and bounded out the door, pulling his cap off the clothes rack with the blonde following close behind.  
  
The slate hair grumbled and rolled his eyes, storming out after them, Kenny trailing behind with Dizzi in hand.  
  
~~~  
  
Yeah, there's my chapter. Tyson and Max see Kai in all his glory... o_o  
  
Max: -drools at the thought of Kai naked- Wow.  
  
Kai: e___e;;  
  
Tyson: -drools too- Eh Heh.  
  
Me: __ Kai, you might wanna run.  
  
Kai: o_O I'm.. kinda stuck at the moment.-ish bound in chains and shackles against a wall-  
  
Me: o_o who dunnit?  
  
Tyson and Max: Not us!  
  
Tala: I did. -Out of nowhere-  
  
Me: Eep! -Clings to the closest person- Tala?  
  
Tala: e___e -is somehow clinged to?- Er.  
  
Me: -unclings and sweatdrops-  
  
Tala: Yeah, hum. R&R her story puh-lease.  
  
Me: Yeah, what he said. O_o And more pairings will come in later; like the Majestics or something.  
  
Majestics: You can't do this to us! -Again, out of nowhere-  
  
Me: The Demolition Boys and. maybe the White Tigers, but I'm not all sure. -listens to everyone complaining-  
  
Rei: I'm still not in de story!  
  
Kai: o__o;;  
  
Me: Did I mention I'm a Yaoi freak?  
  
Everyone: O____O;;; 


	3. Another Rei?

Yeah, I'm back. Chapter three or four's up. I dun remember.  
  
Rei: o_O Hold up. There's another me?  
  
Kai: T__T  
  
Me: Er, Tyson? Max?  
  
Kai: -gestures to a room marked 'Do not Disturb'  
  
Me: o__o..-Cringes at the groaning noises-  
  
Oliver: Children shield your eyes! They'll scar you!  
  
Everyone: __;;  
  
Tala: That means you Ian.  
  
Ian: Dammit, just 'cause I'm a midget.  
  
Everyone else: Don't mean you're a child? Puh-lease!  
  
Ian: -grumbles and throws a temper tantrum-  
  
Me: o_o Bah, here's the chapter.  
  
Everyone: -listening to Ian whining-  
  
Me: Frmf, where's my breadstick?! X,,,x  
  
~~~  
  
"Alright, where are they?" Kai mumbled to himself, hawk eyes of crimson darting in idle directions.  
  
Girls ranging from 14-18 grouped together in one corner, whispering the same comments of Kai as they saw him enter the lobby, guys huddled around on couches and smoking dope. He rolled his eyes at this, 'Damn, I roll my eyes any more and they'll fall out.'  
  
"There they are!" The chief had called out, pointing in the direction of the busy street. Kai turned his head in the chosen direction, eyebrows furrowing at the sight.  
  
***  
  
A raven-haired boy lay on a wooden bench, a content smile on his thin lips. Eyes shut, he let out a light sigh; perching his feet over the arm rest on one end of the bench. Arms folded behind his head, which rested on the armrest opposite where his feet laid. A cardboard sign leaned against the bench, written in big black letters, 'Will Suck Cock for Home'.  
  
Tyson gawked at the sight, stuttering slightly, "Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm not dreaming."  
  
Max had pinched his stuttering friend and himself just to make sure, and stated that neither of them were dreaming.  
  
The raven-haired boy chuckled slightly, peering a single eye open. An amber orb trailed along the busy street to the two gawking at him. "Hey." His voice rung out like a melodic bell and Tyson was immediately at his side, staring with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hiii." The boy with the backwards cap seem entranced with the pair of amber eyes that stared back at him, before feeling a pressure against his neck and cringed back with an inaudible 'eep'.  
  
Tyson turned away with gritted teeth, meeting a pair of narrow blood red eyes, "What did I tell you about flirtin' with every guy you see?" Kai's voice deadly and full of venom, having a smirk as if to say 'Make another move and you're dead'.  
  
With a nervous gulp, he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh, "Well I. heh.."  
  
"It's alright, nothing new really." The melodic voice rung out again, the boy had sat up, staring at the gang with golden eyes. He smiled a casual smile, the light wind brushing raven bangs across his forehead; a few covering his golden eyes giving the boy a more innocent look.  
  
"Sooo." Max's flirtatious voice screeched out of nowhere as an arm rested about the raven haired boy's shoulder, " What's yer name, cutie..." The boy chuckled, letting out a seductive purr batting his thick eyelashes, "The name's Rio."  
  
"Ahem." The same sharp tone echoed, catching the gang's attention. "I don't have time for this; so are you going to take this walk of yours or what? We got training." The leader threatened and Tyson rolled his eyes, "Come on, will you lighten up Kai?"  
  
"Yeah Kai. Lighten up." The boy named Rio replied in an innocent tone, putting on a pouty look with a playful wink.  
  
A few brows rose, and the next thing you know the two playboys have Rio trapped between them on the bench. Two smirks, two eye rolls and a single laugh.  
  
"So, what do you guys think about my uh.offer?" The raven-haired replied, wrapping each arm over Tyson and Max's shoulder.  
  
They smirked again, "Let's go back to our place, yeah?"  
  
"Purr-fect."  
  
~~~  
  
Short chappie, but I'll make it longer later. Yeah. R&R please!  
  
Yeah, Rio's this one guy that kinda looks ezactly like Rei 'cause of his eyes and the fact he's got fangs and stuff. Yeah.  
  
Rei: o_O Oh I get it. So you go and replace me with this second rate-  
  
Rio: I. Am. Not. Second Rate! __ You dun even know who I am!  
  
Tyson: o_o what'd I miss? -Rushes out the room from the screaming-  
  
Oliver: Augh! Evil! Putta hex on you! -Shields his eyes-  
  
Everyone: ..-starts taking pictures-  
  
Tyson: T___T -face faults and poses-  
  
Kai: Er. R&R  
  
Tala: -outta nowhere- What he said. 


	4. Song to Remember

Me: Whee, I'm back. and yay! I got more reviews on other stories. though not as much as de others. blah, e___e  
  
Kai: 'Cause this story sucks.  
  
Rei: 'Cause I'm not in de story.  
  
Johnny: I still didn't get to make out wif someone..  
  
Me: -at the overlapping voices and passes out- @___@  
  
Tyson: -drools-  
  
Everyone: o_O  
  
Max: -staring at Kai- ..  
  
Kai: O___O -moves away-  
  
Tyson: .Kai's hot.  
  
Everyone: T___T;;  
  
Kai: -runs away-  
  
Me: -revives outta nowhere- Er, indeed.  
  
Tala: -out of nowhere- Yer story sucks!  
  
Me: SHUT. UP! -fwaps everyone 'til they're unconscious.  
  
All: -unconscious-  
  
Me: Ahem, chapter four. I think. yeah, please R&R I'm begging you! First one to review gets a cookie! O__o  
  
~~~  
  
"Purrfect."  
  
Another eye roll.  
  
Underneath his large glasses, Kenny watched as Tyson and Max linked their arms around the Rio boy and groans to himself, "But what about-"  
  
"Leave them." A stern voice called.  
  
"Kai?"  
  
The slate haired boy shook his head with a half smirk, "It'll end before it even started." He gazed to the raven haired boy in between the two that caught him, smirking again, "Just trust me." And simply followed behind with crossed arms.  
  
Kenny stared dumbfoundedly but followed anyway, his trusty laptop clutched in his grip.  
  
***  
  
The hotel doors spun open, a soft smile at Rio's lips. A familiar song suddenly rung in his ears as they entered the lobby. Golden orbs flicked about, trailing off onto a group of boys around their age; crowded over a radio as the music begins to fill the large empty lobby. Almost immediately, Rio slid back from Tyson and Max's grip, bounding forward towards the lobby desk.  
  
".Rio?" The two said in unison.  
Rio's P.O.V.  
  
It took them long enough to find me. I've been sitting there forever. waiting for them since Rei had called.  
  
They finally came, perfect timing. The Bladebreakers.  
  
We're heading into the hotel, and something. I just knew that they didn't. This would be sweet. But, it'd have to wait when we got to the lobby. A familiar song began playing from a nearby radio.  
  
I couldn't help but break away from the two's grip and bound for the lobby desk, retrieving a permanent marker in hand and coming back in time for the song to begin. With a wink to the group, I swayed across the lobby, singing the following lyrics of the song.  
  
I'll lay me down tonight  
  
Much further down  
  
Swim in the calm tonight  
  
This art does drown  
  
I turned, noticing how the blonde and bluenette sent envious gazes to the other guys gathered around me, and smirked. Yes, this'd be sweet indeed. With a soft sway, my microphone in hand, golden eyes landed upon a boy about my height; perhaps taller. He looked at me in awe, metallic eyes swirling. I smiled, slowly leaning forward with a single fingertip, trailing it across his chin and purred.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Pulling back immediately, Rio heard the others joining in casually. Many swayed their arms, surrounding the helpless neko-jin, guys cheered and girls squealed. Tyson and Max watched with envy, wondering when it'll all end.  
  
The passage started with the crowd to Rio, repeating back and forth with Rio ending it to the next verse.  
What follows  
  
Me as the whitest lace of light  
  
Will swallow  
  
Whole just begs to be imbrued?  
  
What follows  
  
Has lead me to this place  
  
where I belong, with all erased  
  
A single arm raises, swaying weakly across the air as the black haired boy continued singing into the marker which he used for a microphone. The radio blared out loud, Rio singing along in perfect pitch; Tyson and Max had now joined in.  
  
All insects sing tonight  
  
The coldest sound  
  
I'd send God's grace tonight  
  
Could it be found?  
  
What follows  
  
Me as the whitest lace of light  
  
Will swallow whole  
  
Just begs to be imbrued?  
  
What follows  
  
Has lead me to this place  
  
where I belong, with all erased  
I'll lay me down tonight  
  
Much further down  
  
Watch stars go out tonight  
  
On sinking ground  
  
I'll lay me down, I'll lay me down  
  
What follows  
  
Me as the whitest lace of light  
  
Will swallow whole  
  
Just begs to be imbrued?  
  
What follows  
  
Has lead me to this place  
  
where I belong, with all erased  
  
What follows will swallow whole  
  
What follows will swallow whole  
  
As an extra finale for his loyal fans, Rio pulls himself onto the lobby counter where the secretary (I dunno what they're called, but they're the people who stay behind the desks at the lobbies in a hotel? Confusing, I know; but work with me here) sat and threw the 'microphone' to the crowd where they fought savagely to retrieve.  
"GET OUT! GET OUT, YOU MEASLY KIDS! DAMMIT, DON'T THEY TEACH YOU MANNERS, OUT NOW!!"  
  
They all gasped, staring wide-eyed behind Rio where a blonde lady sat; and she did not look too happy. It appears she just woke up from her beauty rest; and could use a lot more of it.  
  
Sliding her wide rim glasses along the rim of her nose, she snarled, "You kids, have no manners! Out of here, now!" Her voice screeched like a thousand crows, and all guys and girls began scattering like leaves out the door.  
  
***  
  
After a long explanation to what happened, Ms. Trile, let the Bladebreakers go and left them with only a warning; luckily. They shuffled along with little snickers; Tyson and Max moving to Rio's sides, Kai and Kenny close behind.  
  
"You were AWESOME!"  
  
"I didn't know you could sing!"  
  
The duo chattered on and on about what had happened, Rio chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet." A smirk.  
  
Two low chuckles as the group headed for the sixth floor. Soft voices murmured from below.  
  
~~~  
  
Me: Whoo! More reviews, and another chappie done! Eeeeee!!!! ^___^ You like me! You really like me!  
  
All: __  
  
Me: o_O Yeah, I thought so.  
  
Tyson: Aherm, so. do I get Rio?  
  
Max: He's mine, hands off dammit! -grabs Rio-  
  
Tyson: NUUU!! -snatches-  
  
Max: -tugs-  
  
All: T___T  
  
Rio: Mo-mmy.  
  
Rei: . What 'bout me?  
  
Me: Er, you come in later. And you can't hate Rio so there. -sticks tongue out-  
  
Rei: Blah. __ Not fair.  
  
Rio: Yup, yup. __ -ish still being tugged back and forth like a rag doll-  
  
Tyson and Max: Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!  
  
Kai: QUIET!  
  
Tyson and Max: -drops-  
  
Rio: -falls- .Ouch.x__x  
  
Kai: .-storms up to Rio with a deadly look-  
  
Rio: -cringes-  
  
Kai: Rio's mine. -smirks-  
  
All: O___O  
  
Rio: Moi?  
  
Tyson and Max: HIM?! -sweatdrops-  
  
Me: Er, yeah. -shrugs- I didn't expect it either. R&R please please please!  
  
Rei: No fair. -pouts-  
  
Me: o_O -comforts or something- Yeah, I'm a softie.  
  
Or not. R&R. And, yeah. The song's is by A.F.I. Awesome song, awesome band. Yeah, R&R. 


	5. Sexy Brother

Blaq: Eeeee! More reviews! ^___^  
  
All: -____-;;  
  
Johnny: I hate you.  
  
Rei: Me too! -Sticks his tongue out-  
  
Tyson: I agree!  
  
Kenny: Affirmative.  
  
Everyone else: o_O  
  
Blaq: Blah. Meanies. __ Wait, why?  
  
Johnny: I didn't get to make out wif someone. _  
  
Rei: -sing songy type voice- Still not in de story.  
  
Tyson: I just. don't. -Shrugs- o_o  
  
Kenny: Had to emphasize the point?  
  
Blaq: Frmf. X,,,,x  
  
Rio: Aherm, when you're done with whatever you're doing. please help me.  
  
All: o_O;;  
  
Rio: -in chains at the moment- ~__~  
  
Blaq: That wasn't in the script! _  
  
Kai: -snickers- I did it.  
  
All: T___T YOU?!  
  
Rio: -nods- He wuvs me. =^.^= -purrs-  
  
All: -face faults-  
  
Kai: @___@ Joking?  
  
Rio: -snickers-  
  
Blaq: Yeah, uh. On wif de story.  
  
~~~  
  
In their hotel room, Rio perched beside Tyson and Max on the couch; Kenny sitting across on the sofa and Kai just leaning on the wall. somewhere.  
  
"Hmm, so, Rio." Tyson started, his bright blue eyes trailing along Rio's body, licking his lips. His arm idly brushed across Rio's leg, a glint of mischief in his eye. "How about we get started?"  
  
His comment caused Kenny's gaze to raise, his cheeks blushing, "Tyson! You have to train, right Kai?"  
  
The leader simply nodded, smirking again and turned to Rio. "Do what you have to do. Rio." And chuckled silently, his cold mask lifting for a moment.  
  
With a quirked brow, Rio chuckled as well; golden eyes trailing from the blonde to the other bluenette. Raising from his seat, Rio glanced around the room with a slight curious look, "Got a stereo in here?"  
  
The two nodded in unison, gesturing towards the counter where a black stereo sat. A smile and Rio gracefully approached it, sliding a C.D. into the player and pressed play. Soft solemn music began filling the room, all eyes now on Rio as his slender body swayed slowly to the melodic beats.  
  
The orange haired boy immediately stiffened, slowly heading back to his room, his arm stiffly raising as a gesture to leave, "I'll. Leave you guys alone now."  
  
Their heads boggled slowly, Kai smirking the whole time in the back. Garnet eyes watching the dancing one for a moment, almost entranced from grace movements; until a knock on the door ended it all.  
  
***  
  
"Damn, guess I'll get it." 'Just when it was getting good.' Tyson grumbled, raising from the bed and trudging himself towards the door. With another mumble, his hand jerks across the knob and thrusts the door back, "Whaddya want?!" His voice annoyed and loud; but started to sputter at whom he saw.  
  
"REI?!" His eyes widen like saucers, still sputtering as he looked to the neko-jin that gave him a weird look.  
  
The gang was surprised, just shocked to see their old friend backs from China. Kai looked amused, and Kenny was... yeah.  
  
"Rei! You're back! Thank God! Damn, you shoulda seen these two bastards. Goin' at it everyday, fuckin' guys each night. The mess they make and-" Kenny began. And indeed, his vocabulary sure has expanded in many ways.  
  
"Whoa, hold it right there Chief!" Rei looked surprised, his face slightly paled. Catching his breath, he entered into the hotel room with his luggage, having only a suitcase at the time.  
  
"How about you and Kai?"  
  
"We've been alright. Kind of slacking on training, Max and Tyson. Yeah, so how was China Rei-"  
  
"So little Rei's finally here, ey? Figures." A voice called from one of the bedrooms.  
  
A quirked brow, Rei curiously peered in the room; the gang behind him. The neko-jin stalked forward, towards the room he had heard the voice. "I think. I know who it is." He began, but was cut short by meeting face to face with another pair of golden eyes. Startled, Rei stumbled back to where Tyson had to help him up.  
  
"Rio!" Almost as fast as he fell, Rei bounds forward to the one with golden eyes and fell into a warm embrace by slender arms.  
  
"Hah, so you knew it was me." Rio chuckled, slowly stroking along the back of Rei's neck.  
  
"Well, duh!" Leaning back with a chuckle, he turns to the team. "So, I'm guessin' you've already met Rio?"  
  
They all nodded, Kai 'Hmphed'. "Uh-huh. He's sexy." Tyson started, elbowing Max at his rib with a snicker. "Yeah, like Sexy Blue there." And gestures behind him towards Kai.  
  
With a laugh, Rei slides his arm over Rio's shoulder, "So, you think my brother here's sexy?" He sneaked a grin onto his lips.  
  
"Mmmm-hmm- WHA?!" They both said in unison, pointing accusingly at Rio. "Your brother?!''  
  
Rio laughed, the brother both staring at the dumbfounded boys with a flashing grin, "Didn't you see the resemblance?"  
  
~~~  
  
All: O___O;;  
  
Blaq: -snickers-  
  
Rei: I gots a brother?  
  
Rio: Told ya! Told ya! Told ya! -nudges-  
  
Rei: You never told me! -pouts-  
  
Everyone else: Awwww.  
  
Kenny: __ Please R&R.  
  
Blaq: Please please please! What he said! -Points maniacally at Kenny- R&R! R&R!  
  
All: T___T  
  
Tala: Ahem, when will. I. be in this story? -Says all dramatically, brushing his hand across his red hair-  
  
Blaq, Tyson, Max, and Rio: o________o -drools-  
  
Everyone else: X___X  
  
Kai: -cough- Bastard. -Cough- -hack- Idiot -cough- -cough- -hack-  
  
All: -staring at Kai-  
  
Tala: -drools-  
  
Blaq: o_O;;  
  
Tala: Wow, Kai's hot. ^__^;;  
  
All: O__O  
  
Kai: Of course I am. Why wouldn't I. Kai Hiwatari, be hot? -smirks-  
  
Tala, Tyson, Max, Rio, and Blaq: . -melts-  
  
Kenny: Aherm! And so goes the story. R&R.  
  
Blaq: -clinged to Tala- What he said. -points-  
  
Tala: Yeah, what he said? -Ish somehow clinged and points too?- 


	6. Home away from Home

Blaq: -snickers-  
  
All: __  
  
Johnny: So, can I make out with someone yet?  
  
Blaq: Gar, no. ~___~  
  
Tala: Ahem! You can't forget me you know. -Staring at Kai and says to himself- Sexy beast…  
  
Rio: O__o;; Pardon?  
  
Blaq: Frmf. x___x;;  
  
Rei: -Dances around happily- Yays! Me in de story! Wheeee! =^.^= -purrs-  
  
Tala: Hmm? -Dances with Rei and stuff-  
  
All: -Face faults-  
  
Rei: -Starts doing the Waltz and stuff-  
  
Blaq: o___O;; -Snaps pictures- Perfect.  
  
Ian: -waving his arms- Thank you for de reviews. She appreciates 'em! -Gestures to Blaq-  
  
Blaq: -Busy with the pictures-  
  
Kai: o__o;; -grumbles-  
  
Ian: Indeed. And so goes the story.  
  
~~~  
  
Rei's P.O.V.  
  
-Flash back, sorta-  
  
With a laugh, I slid my arm over Rio's brother, "So, you think my brother here's sexy?" A grin sneaked onto my lips.  
  
"Mmmm-hmm- WHA?!" They both said in unison, pointing accusingly at Rio. "Your brother?!''  
  
Rio laughed, both of us now staring at the dumbfounded boys, "Didn't you see the resemblance?"  
  
-End-  
  
"We…-uh…" They were so loss at words, I had to laugh.  
  
Kai seemed to find it amusing seeing how I saw him smirk, sorta. Rio looked at me, smirking playfully, "So little Rei's finally come back, ey? Anything happen to you there?" He chuckled and ruffled up my hair.  
  
Gods, I hated it when he called me 'Little Rei'. It was so friggin' annoying.   
  
-Flash back-  
  
~ In Village ~  
  
"Little Rei!" A voice called.  
  
"I think he went over here!" Another went.  
  
A young boy curled between a small alley smiled to himself, clasping his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. Bright amber eyes shifting to the streets beside him, watching for any running forms.  
  
Silence.  
  
Long shadows creeped along the dirty ground; Rei waited, anticipated. Out of nowhere, a boy looking very much like him, leapt outs and cried, "Gotcha!"  
  
Rei looked startled and stumbled back in the alley. With a satisfied grin, the mirror copy of himself crouched over and let out a helping hand, "Come on, Little Rei. We gotta get back home." He said.  
  
Grumbling with a faint smile, Rei pulls himself up, "Fine Rio, but can you quit calling me little? And how'd you find me?" They began walking across the streets.  
  
A mysterious smile, "No, and that's my little secret."  
  
-End-  
  
I looked to the gang while they stared back with the same curiosity, Kai shifting uncomfortably.   
  
Sliding tresses of my hair back in place, I turned to Rio with a glare, "Quit calling me little. We're twins you know." I spat at him.  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
With an idly shrug, Rio settles himself on the edge of the bed besides the blonde. "Fine, but I'm still older."  
  
"By two minutes."  
  
"Two minutes can make a difference you know." He grins.  
  
A shake of his head, Rei plops himself onto the bed adjacent to theirs and sighed, "Feels great to be home."  
  
"Why'd you leave in the first place though?" Tyson urged himself from going near the slender one and turned his attention to Rei who now sat with furrowed brows.  
  
A sigh, and he started from the beginning.  
  
-Minutes later-  
  
"So, basically; you missed seeing the village and wanted to just, refresh your memory kinda. And, you knew that I always wanted to see America anywise and told me to come here while you went back, kind of like a switch thing." Rio restated, now sitting across from his brother.  
  
"Yeah, and 'cause, well…" The amber eyed boy tilted his head towards Tyson and Max who now sat on the couch, beginning to make out with one another.  
Heavy breathing, the blonde's hand riding up inside of Tyson's shirt and feeling the warmth between them. Lips parted and inches away from one another, moving closer and closer together.   
  
"Hey, CUT IT OUT! You can make out later!" Kai growled, his left eye twitching in disgust; or was it? (A/N: Blah, no, he really is disgusted. x___x)  
  
The couple turned their heads towards their little audience with evil smirks and chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, a bit disturbing, ney?" Rio finished, blinking oddly.  
  
Rei nodded, and Kai rolled his eyes with a 'Hn.' Kenny was nowhere in sight, probably in his room looking up stats of other teams.  
  
"You haven't seen them each night, yet." The blue teen noted and Rio smirked. Rei patted his brother on the back with a smile, "Don't worry, you'll fit right in."  
  
The other amber-eyed teen chuckled. Perhaps he had found his home, away from home. What fun this'd be.  
  
~~~  
  
Blaq: Finished another chapter. Started few other stories, though I can't update it with the stupid infraction type things, whatever that is... __ Blah.  
  
Tala: Or is it simply because you were too lazy to put it up for yourself, and besides the fact that you happen to be too busy? -Talks all dramatically-  
  
All: o__o  
  
Blaq: -Clings- Me likes it when he talks all smart. ^___^  
  
Tala: T___T  
  
Kai: Hmph.  
  
Tyson: Awwws, Kai's jealous. -Snickers-  
  
Rei: Um, well, you can have Rio. -Nudges-  
  
Rio: o__O Moi?  
  
Kai: o__O  
  
Blaq: Garf, whatever you want. x___x   
  
Tala: Me wants Kai. -Chuckles-  
  
Rio: 'Tis okay, I gots Gabriel. =^.^= -Purr-  
  
All: Who?  
  
Blaq: Me other character, who might end up in de story. -Snickers-  
  
Gabriel: -Appears from nowhere- Where the hell am I?  
  
Rio: Gabriel! -Clings-  
  
Gabriel: …Indeed. -Blinks-  
  
Blaq: Me other character. ^__^ Heheh. -Shrugs- Prolly be posting up Gabriel's profile later in the story if he ends up in it.   
  
Gabriel: Yes, please R&R.  
  
Tala: -Points- What he said. -Clings to Kai-  
  
Kai: o__o;; -Ish clinged- 


End file.
